This Is Me
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: I am trying to make it big in the music world. But I am supposed to start off buy putting out a lame song. That is nothing but BS. Or am I?
1. The Lamest Song Ever

I sighed as I read over the lyrics that my producer provided me for my first big hit song. My producer wanted it big. The other songs that I had written, will only made it to not-so-popular radio stations, in my producer's words. The lyrics I was reading over, seemed way worse than the ones that I poured my own heart into. These were to cheesy. They were too... fake. And I didn't like them one bit. These lyrics wont me at all. I wanted to show who I am. The real me.

To be honest, I wasn't all to fond of my producer either. But Joe said he was the best. And buy Joe. I mean Joe Jonas. Him and I where just really really good friends. He was helping me make my big break.

"OK." My producer named Derek said, while showing me the lyrics. "This song. This is something that people might actually listen to." He told me. I knew what he was getting at. I wanted to rip his throat out. But Joe give me a look and I calmed down. I was thinkeful that Derek ignored the fact that I rolled my eyes at the insult. "Sing it exactly how I show it to you. No adding your own 'spunk' to it. No upping the sound.I don't want none of that rock 'ba da ba da.' crap. Nothing. Just do it how you are told. Got it?" He hissed, making me narrow my eyes for a moment. Okay so he clearly noticed the eye roll. What the hell was this guy going on about? "Yeah." I mumbled quietly, thinking abouts something. Which earned me some strange looks from other people in the room. I shrugged them off.

Nick, Kevin, and Joe Jonas my band mates, watched in disgust. I am not sure if they where watching me or the producer like that. The label practically owned them at the moment. I knew that they hated it how Derek bossed me around as if he owned me too. I took a long deep breath. I then jumped hearing Joe yell out.

"Demi's songs are amazing! What the hell are you talking about that not a lot of people listen to them?! So she's never won a fucking Grammy?!" he said sarcastically. "Who gives? Your the one holding her back! You never give her a shot!" He glared at Derek, who returned the hateful stare. "I swear." he muttered. "Demi, you need to pick a new band." He shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside. I looked at the guys and mouthed. "Never." I honestly couldn't see myself doing it without my three best guy friends. "OK. Moving on." he continued on about the song, as if Joe never said anything.

I took a deep breath and tried to listen to Derek as he spoke about what the song was about. Without zoning out again.

"The song talks about how a girl is caught up in her fantasy land. Everything crashes down, making her sad. Whatever." I sighed at that. Lame right? "That's why, the chorus is about rebuilding her 'castle' in her fairy tale land. So it is a happy song. With a happy ending." He smirked as if he were satisfied. I narrowed my eyes at him. "But.." I started quietly. "Are people actually going to believe this? Life doesn't always-" Derek then cut me off.

"Have happy endings. Yeah we get it. But this is just a song." He then looked at me as if I was stupid. I gritted my teeth and just nodded. It took everything I had to not punch him in the face. I heard a collective round of sighs from the Jonas Brothers. I glanced at them sighing. I then read the chorus of the song out loud to myself, realizing how stupid I sounded saying them. Because they where so untrue. So fake. I heard Joe snickering as I finished. They quieted down a bit when Derek glowered at them. "Are you serious?" Joe laughed at him. "That is so corny. Are you kidding?" I kept trying my damn hardest to make the song work in my mind. I read the lyrics over and over again. We all had to have this...song...if we could call it that...down by the next day. Or did we? I smiled thinking about the fact we were having a live radio show and playing the song so that they could broadcast it. But I knew that no one could take us seriously if they sung this. Regardless, Derek had three people come in. Two with guitars and one female back up singer. That I knew of. But this song was so...slow. So corny. I couldn't handle it. But I had no choice. Or did I? I looked at Joe then back at the lyrics.

"See?" Derek asked to me. "It isn't stupid or sad. It doesn't have that annoying ba da ba sound to it." He said again, repeating himself from earlier. I just rolled my eyes at his comment. What exactly was he going on about? I knew one thing for sure. I wasn't going to be singing this bullshit song tomorrow.  
> <p>


	2. First time

Later that night, I was in my hotel room, reading over the lyrics again and again. I looked at the sheet of paper as if it were something rotten and smelled horrible. How Did I get myself into this mess? I sighed as I heard a knock on my hotel room door. "Coming." I called quietly. I walked towards the door, but it opened before I got there. I sighed when I saw Joe. My heart beat picked up speed as usual when I saw my best friend. He didn't have the slightest clue how much I wanted it to be more. Joe and I had been best friends for over ten years now. And he still never knew how much I loved him. "Hey." I greeted him softly. He grimaced and shut the door behind him. "We need to talk." He said seriously. I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me to the bed, sitting down with me. And, as usual, my heart tried to escape my chest. I ignored it. Joe had always been like this. He was so intimate for a best friend. That was the main reason why everyone thought that he was my boyfriend. Because of how much he acted like it. It was great. Really great.

I looked up at my best friend, studying the way his hair covered his face before he shook his head to remove it. He stared off into space for a second, as if he were trying to decide how to put what he had to say into words. "Demi," he finally said. I nodded. "This song...it's crap. We can't seriously perform this tomorrow." He looked at me. I sighed and looked down. I was never the best at making eye contact. He sighed too. "Why don't you ever look at me." He asked me seriously in a whisper. For some reason, I felt my heart jolt as he spoke. I tried to get a grip on myself. "I just...can't make eye contact. You know that." I reminded him. He smiled a little and nodded. "I know. It just sucks when you can't look at me." He complained.

"I love your eyes, and I never get to see them." He tried to physically force me to look at him. I laughed and pushed him off. We started wrestling around as we usually did. It was something we did often for fun while touring together. "We're not-performing that song." He grunted as he pinned me down. I laughed. "You-" I took a deep breath. "Make it sound as if we have a choice." I pushed him over, tackling him and pinning him in the same position. He huffed slightly. "We would if you would just-" He started fighting me to break free. "stick up-for yourself." He had finally straddled my waste, pinning me down completely so I couldn't move. "Joe." I whined, struggling. He laughed in victory. "Beg." He said simply, pushing the song away for the moment. I laughed. "In your dreams." I teased him. He smiled and pressed his stomach to mine as I started fighting back harder. My breathing hitched in my throat as he did so. I was surprised that he couldn't feel my heart beating against his stomach. I noticed his facial expression change to something I just couldn't...comprehend. He gazed into my eyes. This time, I couldn't find myself looking away.

"See?" He whispered to me. "Was that so hard?" He asked huskily. I blushed feeling his hard on. Awkward moment to ask that question. Huh? I couldn't find myself answering him in that state. I just stared at him. He bit his lip slightly before capturing my lips in his. My eyes widened incredibly. I couldn't process myself to do anything at first. I felt as if my heart had stopped. Joe was actually kissing me. Like I had wanted for years. I hesitantly and slowly started to move my lips with his. The second that I did, Joe took that as a good sign and removed one of his hands from my wrists so that he could tangle his fingers in my hair. We both heated up the kiss up more and more. I felt shudders ripple down my spine as I felt Joe's tongue slowly grazing my bottom lip. I hesitantly opened my mouth, letting my tongue dance with his. I heard him groan slighlty, switching his position to get more comfortable. He placed both of his muscular arms on each side of my ribs and rubbed his chest against mine. I let out a sigh, which accidentally came out as a moan. I flushed slightly, shutting myself up.

As soon as Joe heard that small moan, he took things another step. He started slighty bucking his hips against mine. I was in my pj's which was just small shorts and a flimsy tank top. He was still in jeans and a t-shirt.

I gasped slightly in Joe's mouth as he grinded against mine slowly. He opened his eyes slightly, to see if I was OK with it or not. I just kept my eyes closed and kissed him even more intensely than before. I started moving my hips with his, shuddering at the amazing friction it created. I felt light headed as I heard him groan throatily.

I gasped slightly as I felt Joe becoming harder against me. I blushed a little, but continued my actions as if it didn't phase me. "Demi." He whispered my name throatily. I looked into his eyes intently. He pressed his cheek against mine and kissed my ear gently, making me shudder. "I want you." He whispered to me dangerously low. "I always have. And I want you. Right here. Right now." his voice was husky and filled with lust as he spoke to me. He didn't let me respond. He grabbed my hair, tilting my head up so he could have better access to my neck. He started trailing hot kisses down it to the top of my tank top, making me breath harder and harder. I just nodded, unsure of whether I could speak or not. I knew one thing for sure. I wanted...no I needed him right now.

I wasn't exactly scared of the sex itself. I wasn't a virgin. That is for sure. I had had sex once before in my life. It was a huge mistake in my eyes, since I didn't even love the guy. But I was drunk and I didn't hardly remember it anyway. All I knew was that I lost something that night that I could never get back. I wasn't even sure if it was by choice or not.

I was more afraid, though, that this time, it would be with Joe. I had, of course, always wanted him. But...I was scared. I was nervous. I could feel my hands shaking as I gripped the bottom of Joe's shirt. He froze a little and looked into my eyes, asking me if I was sure. In a silent way. I just nodded again and started pulling his shirt up his very incredibly built body. I gasped slightly when I got his shirt off, trailing my hands down his abs. He hissed slightly at the contact.

He lifted my shirt up off of my body, taking a deep breath as he did so. He left gentle kisses along my flat stomach, nuzzling his face against the warmth of it. When he lifted his head, he flushed slightly, realizing that I wasn't wearing a bra. His eyes lingered on my breasts before he looked back into my eyes. I was blushing uncontrollably, attempting to cover myself. He stopped me and looked a little while longer. He gently left a kiss along my exposed nipple, grinding his body against mine once more. I let out a small gasp, staring down at him, lust dancing in my eyes. His were completely black with lust as he continued to kiss my breasts. He gently brushed his thumb over one as he softly sucked the other, causing me to writhe a little below him and moan slightly. I was in shock, but still as happy as ever. We were actually going to do this. Right here, right now.

I slid my hands down his bare chest and stomach, making him shiver slightly, but continue his actions more intensely. I tried to ignore the sensations that entered my body as he did so and started unbuttoning his jeans. I unzipped them and pulled them down, eying his boxers and the large bulge outlining them. He pulled away from me for a moment to discard his jeans and started kissing me roughly. I kissed him back just as hard. I had no idea where this confidence was coming from.

As weird as it sounded, I knew that if I thought about Joe and I doing this, I would also build up the confidence to change the song and make it worth while. And that was exactly what I was going to do. I had a song I had written as a duet and I knew that I could maybe get Joe to perform it with me. I hope.

Joe quickly pulled down my shorts and tossed them across the bed, grinding his body against mine hard. I arched my body in pleasure. When I had first had sex, I didn't get these feelings, I knew for sure. Even though I didn't fully remember my first time exactly, I knew that I would at least remember this feeling coursing through my lower body, making me twitch slightly below him.

This is real This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light shine on me Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me

Song lyrics danced around in my mind for a moment as Joe started to pull down my underwear. I was trying my hardest to think about something else to keep myself from blushing. And the first thing that came to mind was the song I wrote but was told it was no good.

Joe gasped softly as soon as he had me completely naked. "God." He whispered to me, brushing his palm up my thigh. I felt goosebumps rise quickly as I writhed slightly beneath him.

My hands shot up at Joe's boxers, tracing the hem of them slowly, making him eye me darkly, dangerously. I stared back at him with the same look and started pulling them down. I bit my lip once I saw him fully exposed. I could feel myself become wetter, just imagining him inside of my pussy with that.

Joe rubbed his body against mine again, pressing himself against me and grinding rapidly but softly. I gasped and moaned, gripping his jet black hair harder than before. He groaned in pain and pleasure. "Are you ready?" He whispered huskily to me. "More than ever." I whispered back, digging my nails into his shoulder blades as he pressed inside my pussy.

To ne honest, it did hurt for a fraction of a second, making me gasp. He was afterall, bigger than who I was with on my first time. The pain abruptly faded when I though to myself Joe is inside of me.

I lifted my knee up slightly, bending it so that it was pressed against his ribs. Joe wrapped his hand around my thigh, curling my leg around him tightly as he started pulling out of me and pressing back in more firmly. I felt my whole body jolt with heat. My stomach swam in flames as he started pumping a little faster. "God." I whispered. It felt amazing. I moaned his name slightly, gasping as I did so when he pushed into me harder. "Fuck Demi. Do you know how long I have wanted this?" He moaned, removing his hand from my thigh and sliding it down my body to rub my clit softly, keeping his other hand fisted into the blankets of the bed to hold himself up. I gasped feeling him rub my clit. He was amazing in bed. Way better then the last person I was with. I tightened my leg around him, causing my walls to tighten slightly as well, making him hiss. He started pumping into me harder. I could feel myself getting closer and closer throughout the hour as he thrusted into me more furiously. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, catching my ear lobe in between his teeth, gently nibbling on it. "R-really?" I found myself stupidly asking. "For years and years I have." He told me softly, grunting slightly, thrusting faster now. I felt myself tense at the burning sounds of our heavy breathing and our bodies slapping against each others. With every thrust, the more and more my walls clenched around Joe's dick. He started cursing and moaning into my neck as he lost it cumming inside me. It was at that moment that I remembered he never put on a condom. But I didn't care. "I love-you-to." I panted, causing him to finish me off roughly. I screamed out. "JOE!" As I came hard all over his dick. 


	3. Our Little Talk

It was about an hour later. Joe and I were curled up under my covers. He had his chin rested on my head, smiling to himself. I sighed happily nuzzling into his chest.

"Joe..." I murmured, a sigh in my voice. He narrowed his eyes. "Hm?" He asked. I sighed. "I thought about it and...I...I'm not going to change the song. I just...I don't want to lose this opportunity." I said softly. I heard him sigh. "Are you mad about it?" I asked, not looking up. He sighed again and shook his head. He gently kissed my hair. "It's OK." he murmured. "I understand." I looked up at him. "I'm sorry." I mouthed. He shook his head and kissed my lips softly. "Don't be. It's your choice. And even though the song is INCREDIBLY retarded, I'm sure you can still sing it good...even though it is really really slow and...corny." He narrowed his eyes. "Not helping...huh?" He chuckled. I laughed and shook my head. "Not really." I replied. I didn't really lie. I said I wasn't changing the song. But I didn't say anything about singing a tottally different song. That was going to be a big surprise. For everybody.

After a while, Joe had to go back to his, Kevin's and Nick's hotel room. He didn't want them to suspect anything but that him and I were dating. He didn't want his brothers to know he had a sex life now. They would joke about it and embarass me. I knew it too, so I regrettingly let him leave.  
> <p>


	4. This Is Me

The next morning, everyone was in the sound booth, preparing to record live on the radio station. Derek came in to give the band 'Inspiring.' words to help them perform. They ignored him, knowing that it was just a show for the agents and such surrounding him. Mainly, for the people who were going to make the boys and myself famous. I sighed in anger, glowering at Derek. I looked at the guys, a glare still on her face. "OK. We're doing this." I muttered. They all nodded and grimaced. I shook my head. "No. Not this," I crumpled up the song sheet and tossed it when Derek wasn't looking. "Just...play this song." I told them. Handing them new sheet and Kevin were holding their guitars while Nick sat in front of his drum set. They all narrowed their eyes at me. "But I thought-" Kevin started but I ignored him. "Just do it. Show me." I said quickly, since they were going on in less that five minutes. They started playing the tune. It sounded more rockish. More my style. I smiled. "Perfect." I whispered whispered. "Take care of the music and beat. I got the lyrics. Along with Joe." I muttered. Joe smiled at me. I smiled back big.

"Go." The radio host said after introducing the band and such. I shot them all a smile before they started playing. I smiled when I saw the look on Derek's face as he listened to the beat. He looked confused one second, then frustrated. That's when I started singing.

I've always been the kind of girl That hid my face So afraid to tell the world What I've got to say But I have this dream Right inside of me I'm gonna let it show It's time to let you know to let you know

This is real This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light shine on me Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me

Do you know what it's like To feel so in the dark To dream about a life Where you're the shining star Even though it seems Like it's too far away I have to believe in myself It's the only way

This is real This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light shine on me Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me" I saw the menacing glare I was recieving from Derek. I had changed the lyrics th song around on him. I took a nervous glance at the boys as Joe continued. They were smiling and rocking out.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singing I need to find you I gotta find you You're the missing piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you I gotta find you"

When I got to the part where I am supposed to sing with Joe. I felt myself become nervous as I joined in with Joe singing. Not even thinking about it really.

"This is real This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light shine on me Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me

You're the missing piece I need The song inside of me"

I smiled recklessly at Derek, who was roughly running his fingers through his hair on the opposite side of the glass from the boot. I decided to yell the next part.

"This is me!"

Derek glared hatefully at me as Nick started laughing, but tried his hardest to compose himself to keep the song going. Joe and Kevin were in the same state at the moment. They were chuckling as I continued to sing with Joe.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me "

I put my hands out, causing the boys to instantly stop playing. It was silent through out the booth. I could feel the boys' happy moods crashing over me as I watched Derek storm out of the room. The host turned his mic back on, grinning. "Awesome!" He yelled before cutting to a commercial break. I laughed breathlessly. Joe quickly put his guitar down and grabbed my cheeks, kissing me hard. "I am so proud of you. That was amazing!" He whispered, kissing me again. I smiled and kissed him back. "I don't think-Derek-is going to be-too happy." I said in between kisses. He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "We'll get somewhere farther than Derek and this record company with that song." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him again. He really believed in me.

A/N: Uh-oh I smell trouble with Derek later on. Mm what will you like to happen next. Let me know please? 


	5. Hollywood Records?

Joe and I walked out and over to Derek holding hands. Derek looked at us clearly pissed off. He snapped. "I don't want to work with you guys anymore! I had it! That song will never make it! It would never be a big hit! Unlike the one I give you guys!" Joe and I shared a look. Just then Joe's phone want off.

Joe pulled out his phone and looked at me. "Hello?" He said into the phone. "Yeah she is standing right beside me and the guys are just...hang on here they come." I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked him. Joe shrugged waving Nick and Kevin over. He put the phone on speaker and held it out.

"They are all here and the phone is on speaker." He told whoever was on the line. We heard a guy on the other end say.

"Hello. I'm Michael Eisner from Hollywood Records. I just heard your song on the radio. I think it could be a big hit. I would love to sing The Jonas Brothers and of course you Demi on my record label." I looked at the guys. I never heard of it. "Hollywood Records?" I asked them in a whisper. They all nodded. "It is a Disney record label. So that means you might be able to start acting like you wanted to." Nick told me smiling.

Joe said into the phone. "I'm going to put you on hold why we talk about it." The guy on the other end said. "Take all the time you need." Joe put him on hold and looked at us all. "So what do you think? This could not only be big for our music careers but it could also help us with our acting careers." He said. I smiled. "I'm in if you guys are." I told them. Kevin, Nick and Joe all looked at each all then cheered out. "Let's do it!" I giggled at that.

Joe took the guy off of hold and told him. "Where in. When should we meet you?" He asked. The guy on the other end asked us. "Would in two hours be good for you?" Joe looked at us. We all nodded. Joe told him. "Yes it would be. We will see you then. Thank you bye." He hung up. He pulled me close. "Told you that you could do it and make it." He whispered kissing my lips softly. I smiled kissing him back. I heard his brothers say. "Ew get a room!" I smirked pulling back. "Maybe we will. I say we use Kevin's room." Kevin's jaw dropped. "No pick Nick's! His bed is better!" Nick looked at him. "You didn't say that!" He said punching his arm playfully. I laughed. "How would you know if Nick's bed was better Kevin?" I asked him wondering that. He shrugged. "Lucky guess." He said. Joe chuckled. "Okay I hate to break up this bro-mence. But we do have a meeting to get to. So let's go." He grabbed my hand again. We walked out to the car with Kevin and Nick following us.

We drove to Hollywood Records. Met up with the guy. Talked about making a album, touring and acting. He set us up with some studio time and told us about a movie called. "Camp Rock." That was looking for three brothers to play a famous band. And a young girl who is just trying to fit in and do her music thing. We all looked at each other. That sounded perfect for us all. I looked at the guy. "When is the audtions?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled. "Next week starting at 9am." He told us. I nodded at that. "Thank you." I said standing up shaking his hand. I left with the guys. I think we found the perfect record label for us.

A/N: So they have a new record label. What should happen next? Leave me idea's peeps. (: 


	6. A drunken party fuck

After that the guys and I went to a party. To celebarte. We started to drink and dance around. Later on that night. Joe and I went into a bedroom up stairs and he sat on the bed. I sat on his lap. We where both very drunk at the time. As we started to have a very heated make out season.

Joe broke the kiss and he started to roughly attack my neck with bites and kisses. I moaned out. "Mm Joey." As I arched my neck for him. Before we knew it. We both ripped off each others cloths. Joe roughly thrown me down on the bed pinning me down.

Joe kissed me hard. Biting my bottom lip. As he roughly grabbed onto my breasts squeezing them. I gasped opening my mouth. Which given Joe room to roughly shove his tongue inside my mouth.

I moaned into the kiss. As our tongues went into a battle of some short. Soon we broke the kiss needing air. Joe roughly took my nipple inside my mouth. Roughly biting and sucking on it. I gasped arching my back. I grainded my hips into Joe's cock.

"I need you to fuck me hard right now." Joe smirked and then he roughly entered me. I screamed out in both pain and pleasure. I was thankful there was loud music going on behind the closed door if the random bedroom we where in. Because I'm pretty sure everybody would had heard us buy now without it.

Joe slowly pulled out. Then he pounded into me hard again. I screamed out. "FUCK HARDER AND FASTER!" Joe listened. As her started to pump in and out of me harder and faster. I moaned bucking my hips with his.

I then quickly rolled us over so I was ontop. I leaned down kissing him roughly. As I slowly moved up and down his dick. Joe's hands went to my waste grabbing on.I broke the kiss and leaned back on his dick. So it would hit my g-spot. I then started to roughly move up and down it fast and hard. Soon we both came at the same time. I looked down at him and noticed he had passed out drunk. I smiled laying down ontop of him with his dick still inside me. I laid my head on his chest and slowly fallen asleep.

A/N: So Demi and Joe had a drunken party fuck. What do you want to see happen next? Let me know! 


	7. Getting Joe to do crack cocaine

About two months later. The Jonas brothers and I where enjoying the famous life. I had put out my first album called. "Don't Forget." It was doing super amazing. Near the top of the charts. I was going on my first world tour ever with the Jonas brothers.

I had also shot two movies with the Disney channel. One of them was "Camp Rock." Where I stared along side the Jonas Brothers and my song that I wrote. "This Is me." Was added to the movie and the sound track. How amazing is that? The other movie was called. "Princess Protection Program." Where I stared along side my long time best friend who you might have heard of. Selena Gomez. She is the best girlfriend ever! I swear.

Life was so amazing. Between the tour. The fact my album was doing so good. The fact that everybody loved the movies I was in. The fact I started shooting a TV show called. "Sonny With A Chance." As the leading role Sonny. All of the crazy fun parties, with drinking drugs. My smoking hot boyfriend. Who I most say. Is amazing in bed. Nothing could seem to get me down.

One night I was at a party with The Jonas brothers, Selena and another girlfriend I made. Named Miley Cyrus. All of us besides my boyfriend Joe Jonas. Where doing crack cocaine. I looked at Joe.

"Baby this is amazing. You have to try it." I said handing him some of the drug. He shook his head.

"No I am good. Besides that stuff is bad for you." He told me pushing it away. I made a pouty face.

"Oh come on please? All the cool kids are doing it. How bad can it be? If you do it...I will give you a mind blowing blow job." I whispered slowly putting my hand down his pants.

"We will make out with Demi if you do it." Both Selena and Miley said at the same time.

I smirked feeling Joe's dick get nice and hard on my hand. I slowly ran my hand up and down it. He groaned out.

"That sounds hot. But you will have to get even hotter if you want me to do it." He told us with a devilish look.

I pulled my hand out looked at the girls then at him. "How hot?" I asked him.

Joe crossed his arms. "You three girls will have to fuck each other in front of me and my brothers first. Before I do it." He smirked.

I looked at the girls and Selena nodded. Biting her lip. Miley just put her hand on my cheek. "Let's do it." She whispered kissing me deeply.

Before I knew it. Selena, Miley, and myself where all naked. Miley and Selena laid me down. Taking one of my nipples inside there mouths sucking on them. Hungrily. I moaned arching my back. I reached up roughly rubbing both of there boobs and pinching there nipples. I felt very wet and turned on. I could tell my boyfriend was getting harder then ever.

Miley and Selena pulled away. Selena sat on my face. Why Miley moved so her pussy was over mine. Miley and Selena started to make out over me. As I leaned up starting to lick Selena's pussy. As Miley grainded her hips into mine.

I moaned into Selena's pussy. I then took her clit inside my mouth sucking on it roughly. Why roughly putting two fingers inside her. Pumping them in and out of her fast and hard. I curled my fingers hitting her g-spot. I moved my hips fast and hard against Miley's. Soon Miley and I came over each other pussy's. Why Selena came hard all over my face. They gotten off of me and I shared a hot kiss with them both. For first time doing it with a girl. Will in this case. Two girls. It was really hot and interesting. I moved over onto my boyfriend's lap naked.

"Was that hot enough for you?" I asked him kissing his neck. Joe moaned out. "Y-yes." As he did some crack.

I smiled watching him. Taking off his cloths. "Now I believe I promised you a blow job too." I whispered taking his dick inside my mouth. I looked over and saw Nick, Kevin, Selena and Miley starting to do dirty things to each other. I smirked looking up at my boyfriend as I deep throated his dick. Moving my head up and down it fast and hard. Joe moaned bucking his hips.

Joe spanked my ass hard. "Lap dance." He ordered me. I moaned turned on from the spanking. I spit his dick out and moved ontop of his lap. Slowly sliding down putting his dick inside my pussy. I slowly moved up and down his dick. Moaning softly. Joe laid down looking up at me. Roughly grabbing my boobs squeezing them. He spanked my ass again. "Faster harder." He ordered me. I nodded listening to him. As I bounced up and down his dick. Harder and faster.

Joe moaned bucking his hips. Crushing in and out of me. Super hard and fast. I screamed out. "FUCK YESSSSSSSSSS!" As I came hard. He soon let his hot cum go inside me. I panted laying down ontop of him. I looked over seeing our friends had passed out after there fun. i looked at Joe who was still awake. Stealing a kiss from him. That was amazing. So much fun.

A/N: Some more party fun. Smoking hot fun. What will you like to see happen next? Let me know! 


	8. I'm Losing Myself Trying to Compete

Things where slowly going bad for me. I couldn't seem to stop doing the drugs or drinking. It gotten so bad I started to sneak voka and the drugs onto the planes in a way.

Then ontop of that there was the bullying. Joe and I had finally told the world we were together. Then after that I had people yell out at me at red carpet events, awards shows, at my concerts, on set of my TV show. Or even just walking down the street. Calling me a slut, whore, bitch, fat and other names.

I started to believe what people where saying about me. I started to skip meals and if I did ate. I would force myself to puke it back up again. It was so bad that I couldn't even finish a meal.

I then started to feel so much hurt, so depressed. So bad about myself and my body. I remembered watching something on TV where a girl cut herself. So I want to the bathroom took my pencil sharper apart and used the blade to make a few cuts on my wrists, thighs and other parts of my body.

I was slowly losing myself more and more. Disney and Hollywood records just kept putting bangaces over the wounds on me type of speak. I put on a fake smile for the world. As I started my 2nd album. Shooting the 2nd season of Sonny With A Chance. Shooting Camp Rock 2. And touring more.

I was slowly dying inside. I was crying out for help. One day why I was getting ready to go on stage and perform. I was talking to Joe and his brothers about the tour. One of the back up dancers walked up to us. She just said to me. "Demi I wanted to ask you something about one of the dance numbers." I didn't know what came over me. I just gotten up and punched her in the face.

A/N: Ohhhh it seems like Demi is losing herself. What should happen next? Leave me ideas. 


End file.
